


Camp switch AU

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp switch au, F/M, The campers are the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo





	

"Welcome to camp. Where fucked up kids come to get more fucked up". Max says unenthusiasticly. 

Nikki elbows him in the ribs. "Come on Max. Turn off your crippling depression in front of the campers".

"Oh wow Nikki. Your powerful words have just unfucked my mind. I no longer have depression and I feel at peace with the world". Max says,sarcastically. 

Neil laughs. "Yeah Nikki. Pretty sure Max has been depressed since nice we were kids". 

"Yep". Max nods. "It keeps me in touch with reality. Why the hell are we out here again". He gestures to the woods that are surrounding the trio. 

"New campers. Remember?". Nikki chides giving Max a noogie as the bus pulls appears at the end of the road. 

Max shoved her after he fixes his still untaimable curly hair. 

Neil squints at it through his glasses. "Guys. The bus". 

Max and Nikki stop their squabbling and dust themselves off. 

The bus pulls to a stop next to the three Counselors and the bus doors open with an audible creak. 

2 kids hop out, one of them thanking the quartermaster. (He's not affected by this AU). 

One is a girl. Brown hair in a messy ponytail with a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. She has a scowl on her face,and her dull green eyes are narrowed. 

The other,a boy, is wearing a shirt from camp(he's probably been here before) and Khaki shorts. He's got a Bandanna and is wearing it like a scarf. He's also got a brown vest. 

"Hi! I'm David and I'm super excited to be back at Camp Campbell! Is Mr. Campbell here?". The little boy-David-says in a rush,looking around them to see if their boss might be around. 

Nikki kneels down and tells him that Mr. Campbell isn't here. Surprisingly the kids smile dosen't fade. 

"Well he'll probably show up sooner or later". David says,smile somehow growing larger.

Well". Nikki says, pinning two 'New Campers' badges on them, making the girl frown harder. Max raises an eyebrow at her. He walks over and looks down at her. "What's your name, kid?". She scowls at him. "Why the fuck do you care?". He frowns more and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Don't gotta be a little asshole about it. But if you don't register, they". He gestured lazily to Nikki and Neil who were still talking to David, and David who was looking at the camp with big and nostalgic eyes. He can't help but scoff. Anyways. "They will report to your parents and you don't want that cause than they'll be mad at you". She glares at him. "Hey, parents can be crappy okay. But it's better to stop said crappiness before it happens". She glares harder, if that's possible and he shrugs. "I'm not reporting you. But it's your funeral". He turns back to the others and groans again when he sees them talking to David. "So what camp are you signed up for?". Neil tries to ask through Nikki and David's conversation. Which mostly consisted of excited fast speaking that Max could hardly wrap his mind around if he tried. 

Neil just sighs and turns to him. "What's the girls name? We got Davids". He says the kids name as is he's already sucked all the energy from his five minutes of being there".. Max sighs. He should just tell Neil that she wouldn't tell him. Yet... "Uh, Sarah. I think". Neil nods and writes her name down on a clipboard that must've just materialized in his hands.


End file.
